


Marvelous is the only word

by FlowersAndLace



Series: Post-Barricade AU series [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, It kinda stuck but posted it anyway, M/M, Romance, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Les Misérables Kinkmeme: Fluffy, romantic Jehan/Bahorel.  Bahorel is completely enamored by Jehan,  who can´t believe someone so manly than Bahorel could care about him. After all the rewritings it turned another drabble-ish shortie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvelous is the only word

Café Musain, June 1832

 

Jehan raised his eyes from the poetry book and saw Bahorel watching him above his beer glass.

"What are you reading? Byron?"

Jehan smiled. "Keats. To Autumn. It is such... sensuous, lovely poem, so delicious to _taste_..."

Bahorel nodded. Jehan was delicate and pretty, with flowers in his hair - pink rose today - and  love for gorgeous purple language,  He was most fascinating and romantic person Bahorel had ever seen.  For Jean´s surprise and delight, he had become a part of Bahorel´s world, just like the boxing and the bar fights.   Anyone threatening or insulting Jehan had to deal with Bahorel, like the young man, who had ended to cower in the bar floor, holding his belly in such agony that Jehan had feared for his life.  Or, more precisely, for Bahorel, if he had killed even such repulsive shit. 

 Jehan started to read aloud. "Season of mists and mellow fruitfulness, close bosom-friend of the maturing sun; conspiring with him how to load and bless with fruit the vines that round the thatch-eves run; to bend with apples the moss’d cottage-trees, and fill all fruit with ripeness to the core..."

Marvelous was really a word describe him, Bahorel thought, enjoyed his drink and listened. 

 

 


End file.
